THE INTRO
by ikutos-property-X3
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic ever in srrt its a little short but i realy wanted to make the intro and the actual story different chapters so i hope you enjoy! :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**INTRODUCTION**

_Emmett Cullen_

**"AWW COME ON ROSE!!!" "**no emmett cullen you aren't coming back into this room untill you learn to treat animals with respect!**" "**rose we _**EAT**_ dogs not...**" "**_NO _now leave or else." "or else what?" "do you realy want to know?" isighed she had me beat,the last time i went too far and said "_yea i DO wanna know_" i regretted it the second i said it. "fine you win good bye rose." i said. i went to the spare room we used for bella the 1st time she ever slept over but ever since esme built a house for them the have been spending every second they have together in that house doing god knows what. I can't belive i got kicked out of my own room over a DOG no i don't mean jacob black i snarrled just thinking about stupid mutt stole my friends,my family,my girl,and now my ROOM i just can't belive how all this got started. i walked to my room thinking about how i went from having everything to sleeping rose-less in a room with unicorn wall-paper.....


	2. JC penny

_Emmett Cullen_

It was a bright sunny day_** again**_ ugh. Usually for a human bright sunny days were fun but for vampires they were just plain boring. at times like these I wish I was Renesme being able to go in the sun without sparkling like a bright sign that says "_hey look at me in not human!" _so annoying.

"Emmett!"

"Huh?"

"Emmett!"

"What?"

"Come here!!!"

"Ugh why?"

"Because I need you to do something for me! duh!"

"Again?"

"Yes _again!_"

"aghhh!!!" ever since Bella and Rosalie became friends and Rosalie got over hating Jacob so much they have been working on a new car that Jacob brought out of the junkyard. or should I say _**I**_ been working on that car .all they do is watch me, edward, and Jacob work on it o yea they can do it themselves but every time one of us asks they give us some girly excuse like _I'll break a nail!" _or they will makes it into a challenge between me and Jake or Edward.

"k im here now wats so important?"

"We need you to lift the car so Edward here can attach the umm the thingy to the thingy."

"Huh?"

"O just lift the car!"

"FINE!"

"Emmett Cullen you do NOT yell at ME!"

"Whatever."

As I lifted the car I wondered about 3 things.1.I didn't know much about Rosalie's past other than she was pampered like a princess and beaten up by her boyfriend and Bella was probley pampered the same way with Edward always around yea if I was getting new cars and being carried around not to mention having the power to seduce your boyfriend into doing whatever you want (sexually or not) I would want to be pampered too.2. Why do most girls like to have the men do things for them and 3. Why does the author of this story do this instead of her homework!

"Emmett me Alice and Bella are going to JC penny to buy some clothes for Bella just keep doing what you're doing I guess."

"Why do you all have to go if it's just Bella buying the clothes?"

"Have you SEEN her fashion sense she needs all the help she can get."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Bella im just speaking the truth."

"Fine let's go the less time you have to comment on my fashion sense the better."

Little did I know that that fashion trip to JC penny was going to change my life for the worse.

**Sorry it's so bad I had writers block and I just couldn't think of what to write and I kept you waiting too long BAD NESSIE BAD! (hits head on wall ) OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok by plz review plz! The faster you read the faster you will review and the faster I'll write! J **


	3. the dog

_**chapter 3**_

_Emmett cullen_

jasper,emmett,and i were sitting on the porch waiting for our girls to come home i dont like to wait so i decided it was time to tease my little brother.

"soo edward arent you sad?'

"no should i be?"

"its just i thought you would be sad cause you wife has no fashion sense whatsoever i mean that shirt with those jeans no and with a GRAY hat?"

i thought hed laugh or punch me or something but he just stood there with his mouth open i ran over my words and before i could relize who i sounded like edward and jasper bursrt into laughter.

"maybe you should have gone woth them!" edward said

"yea you could of helped bella more than alice _**and**_rosalie!"jasper added.

"shut up"i said

"i think some of rose's shoping sense rubbed off in you!"edward said.

"SHUT UP!!!"

"or what? you'll critizize out clothes ha!"jasper laughed.

"i swear if you don't shut up now-----" i froze. jasper and edward too. not because we heard the sound of a car going off the freeway but because of who or what was inside it. i could tell that it was edwards car because there was no heartbeat in the car.....except one. but it wasnt human it was animal at first i thought it was jaocb but he said hed gone home. and there was no trace of werewolf, or shapeshifter as the volturi called it,in the car at all i tensed as did my brothers ready for whoever or whatever was in the car with our girls speaking of wich was rose ok? i didnt have time to wonder because the car drove in. i,and my brothers, got into a got out first bella,edward grabbed her and pulled her away from the car,alice,jasper did the same only farther,and then rosalie i was about to do the same as my brothers but then i saw what rose had in her hands......a little ball of fur a...a....**DOG.**

"rose what have you _**done!?!**_"

**hey guys in soooooooooooooooo sorry i didnt have time to write plz plz dont throught burt marshmallows at me!!!!!!!! anyway i was going to ask you a question should i write a chapter on how rose found the dog or just go on plz reveiw i can't do the next chapter until i know what you think plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz umm o yea plz! P.S TWILIGHT COMES OUT ON DVD MARCH 31ST!!!!!!!!!1 EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. understanding

_**hey hey hey! its nessie223 in the house! ummm ok that was unexpected but im always forgeting to put the disclaimer so ill start now**_

_**disclaimer:i don't own twilight the greatest author in the world does stepenie meyer A.K.A the greatest author in the world **_

_**ok onnnnnnnnnn with the story! P.S i love twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_were we last left off... "rose what have you __**done!?**__"_ .....

"what do you mean 'what have i done ' i just helped a poor vampire find decent clothes how wrong is that? "

"hey!" bella shouted.

"srry bella im just stating the facts." rosalie responded.

"and how come you guys are so tense if your gonna hold us like this everytime were go shoping they we shuld go more often"alice snickered.

i didnt get it how could they be so CALM i mean my girlfriend has a DOG in her arms and there not doing a thing about it! well before i could act or yell at rose and say "put that THING down!" rosalie glared at me

"what?"i said

"how come you don't hug me!"

"but rose you have a... a... dog in your hands dont you think thats a little dangerous ? i mean..."

"o so THATS why you grabbed us well guys say hello tooo"bella and alice said in unsion as the broke free of the boyfriends grasp's to stand next to rosalie"E.J!!!" they all said in unsion.

"E.J???" i and my brothers also said in unsion.

"yea E.J you like it?" alice said.

"hmmmm"edward replied.

"what?"alice said"you dont like it?"

"i like it but... who came up with the name?"

"bella"

"and bella were did you get the name?"

"you know were i got it from but now instead of the E meaning edward and the J meaning jacob its E=edward and emmett and J=jacob and jasper ."bella grinned shepishly(srry i sont know how to spell that. lol :)

"nice i like it "

WHAT edward likes it!!!!!!! how could he like that dog is something mentaly wrong with his brain?????i thought a few seconds ago he pulled his girl away and was prepared to atack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"edward how can you LIKE that dog?"i shouted

"i like it cause bella likes it and what my girl wants she gets."

i stared open-mouthed at him how can he change his mind so quickly!?!? then the relization dawned on me...bella of course it was bella he must of read something in her mind that changed his mind well well welly well well!

"i like it too."jasper said.

WHAT! how could they both like that dog! im mean sure hes cute but wouldnt it be just a little dangerous to have him inside and well... WAIT LOOK AT ME IVE TURRNED INTO EDWARD THE WORRY-WART!!!! I SHOULD BE HAVING FUN WITH THE DOG I MEAN LOOK ITS SOOOOOOO CUTE!!! ok that was werid but i think its a beggle its just a little dark brown in somespots with shaggy ears and more tan spots. cute. as i looked into the little puppys eyes with only kindness and curiosity i would swear in the breif seconds our eyes connected his eyes were evil and filled with hatered. huh? well i decided to ingnore that and be happy that we have a pet and that everything would be fine.

_OH HOW WRONG I WAS....._

**do you like it i dont think you do cause i don't plz reveiw the keep me ssoooooo happy and when your done reading this i want you to do something for me serch and look for the story **_**welcome to drama academy**_** its the best better than mine! its kinda long but i just love it completly! kk hugs and kisses (ummm lol?)and push that green button wether its a complement an insult or anywere inbetween! come on push that green button you know you want to **

**DO IT!!!!! PLZ!!!!**


End file.
